Some operators of content sites, such as websites, regularly obtain the results of analytics performed with regard to user interactions on their content sites. User analytics can include any type of data regarding interactions of end users with content sites, among other types of data. There are different approaches to gathering analytics data, one of which includes employing the use of digital marketing tags.
Digital marketing tags can include small pieces of website code that allow a website operator to measure traffic and visitor behavior, understand the impact of online advertising and social channels, use remarketing and audience targeting, or use personalization features to test and improve a content site, among optionally other functions. Adding tags to a content site has typically required involving a developer to manually insert tag code into one or more pages of a website.